


Dry Mirror Brawl

by DatLAG



Series: Souyo AU One-Shots(?) [5]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on one of my favorite cartoon, Desert, M/M, Magic, Mentors, One-Shot(?), The Training that's not Montage, Yu is Minato's students, Yu messed up and goes to him for help, don't ask me why I made this, don't mind me adapting my favorite scenes from shows with P4 nope dont mind, gongrats if you recognize what it's based on, yosuke ain't appearing here but he's still mentionned and important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: Yu messed up and lost Izanagi, he goes to his master's grave for advice. Good thing Minato is a light sleeper.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Series: Souyo AU One-Shots(?) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471457
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Dry Mirror Brawl

**Author's Note:**

> It's completely based of one of my favorite episode from one of my favorite show. It's like a short mid-arc thing, you'll get it when you'll read sorry I'm awful at explaining XD

Exhausted, Yu slipped his feet on the sand towards the hotel. In the harsh desert, some shadow provided by the partially destroyed roof was welcome.

His dark cloak was torn, his silver bandana was damaged as well. As he knelt down the autel in front of the statue of a harp and felt the warm sand touch his skin as it passed through the whole on knee level of his pants, he prayed :

“Forgive me master… I wasn’t worthy of your gift… I was able to spread happiness and peace as much as I could but, in the end, I only ended up alone. I met companions, we had great times, but… in the end I only shattered all of it with a stupid decision as I let cold rage engulf me…”

He felt a faint sensation of being observed. He held up his hand to his still in good state sword and looked around, only to perceive a light coming from the gigantic musical instrument before him.

Said light engulfed the massive statue and reduces itself, for a few seconds a blue shine of Yu’s size spun around itself, before slowly disappearing. Only leaving behind the previous instrument, now with a new shiny silver color, on the back of a man with blue hair and a red scarf. Yu couldn’t believe his own eyes.

“M-master- ? I- Am I dreaming ?” He thought the desert finally made him hallucinate enough. But the figure before him spoke.

“Hi Yu.” In the classic deadpan fashion.

This only confused the silver teen more. “B-but- You were dead !”

Yu’s master, Minato shrugged : “Death is overrated.” The grey knight stared at him in disbelief. Minato continued. “Well I am still technically dead, she and I are still a door in between humanity’s thoughts of death and death itself, but I can still appear before you in this desert. But I won’t be able to leave this dry land until my role as a seal is over.”

Yu raised an eyebrow. “Is it ok for you to..?”

Minato waved his hand. “Don’t worry about it. Now, tell me what I missed.”

* * *

Yu pulled a gigantic rubble with a rope on his shoulder and his master standing on top of said rubble. As a recall to the good old days, the blue man made him do one of his old training regiments. To this day Yu still wonders how he is still white as a sheet after years of training in the desert and it’s high electric mountains not far away.

His master concluded : “So you found yourself companions and you had great adventures together but you went overboard with your power, got possessed by your other self, messed up big time and ran here on a whim out of desperation.”

“In short yes…” Acquiesced Yu has he pulled and walked in the sand.

“And now Izanagi left you because he was done with you and is running rampant and pissed on the other side of the desert.”

“... Yes.” He cringed.

Minato sighed. “I had my spats with Orpheus and Thanatos, I know how it feels. But now we have to find him and make him a part of you again, and put some order in your life.”

“There’s no point if I’m just going to be alone.” Yu’s words cut the conversation dry.

After a beat, a realization came to master’s mind. “That’s what someone in love would say.” His mouth became a straight line as he contemplated the possibility. “By “messing up big time”, did you..?”

A beat passed before Yu answered. “I… I pushed him away…”

“In the emotional sense, physical sense, or both and brutally ?”

Another beat passed. “The latter. I...” He clenched his teeth. “I can still recall his pained expression…”

Minato sighed. “Don’t worry, a man’s heart is tougher than his bones. Believe me I know that.” He smiled down his disciple. And an idea crossed his mind to raise some emotion out of him. “And knowing you, he’ll get over it, he must be cheerful, affectionate, stubborn, way too kind, and has a great pair of le-”

“ **You better not finish that sentence if you don’t want me to go up there.** ”

The master chuckled at the cold deadly stare his disciple was throwing at him. “That cold behaviour, now that’s my disciple ! If you can get this worked up you really have it  _ bad. _ All the more reasons to get back on your feet.” A rumbling noise started shaking he environnement. “Which is good since I think we found Izanagi.”

“What ?” Surprised, Yu let go of the rope and looked in front of him, to see a giant humanoid creature with a long black coat, a bandanna and a giant sword levitating up to them, lifting sand in his wake.

The creature exclaimed. “Finally found you  _ me ! _ I hope you are ready for a beatdown !!”

Minato jumped down the rubble and tapped on Yu’s shoulder. “This is it. You need to accept him, as well as making him accept you.”

All ears, Yu questioned. “And how do I do that ?”

“Well first yo-” His sentence was cut off by the monster.

“I’ll crush you you little-” As retaliation, Minato cut him off instead.

“ **Sorry but I’m talking right now.** ”

Minato took the harp off his back and stroked some strings with a sweet melody. Creating sparks of fire that flew right to the Shadow, and the sparks became explosions of raging heat and fire, engulfing the creature before it blasted him away.

Yu covered his agape mouth with his hand. It has been way too long since he had seen such display of power.

Minato put back his weapon and sighed. “I don’t like getting interrupted.”

“I can tell.”

“So, I was saying…” He turned to Yu. “First you need to accept it. You know this is a part of you right ? That there is a ball of rage and inflated ego like this in you right ?”

Yu nodded.

“The next step is to make him respect you, want to be a part of you again, to prove yourself.”

Yu nodded again. “I see…”

“To do that, you need to defeat him. Best him at his own game. But you’ll need to do it alone.” The master turned around and jumped on the rubble. “I trust that you understand that right ?”

Yu’s determined stare and his turnaround to face his recovering shadow was all the answers he needed.

Izanagi flew back to them and shook some sand and dust off of him by shaking his massive cloak. He then looked down on his other self. “Well then you shell. Ready to accept the truth ?”

Yu answered in his usual deadpan fashion : “I already did. It’s your turn now.”

“Oh really ?” Punctuated his other self. He then swung down his sword which Yu dashed aside to avoid the massive slash running down the ground. “We’ll see about that !”

And thus their brawl started.

The thunder beast swung down his sword again at Yu, dodging it again. but this time, he jumped and ran on the sword stuck in the sand. He jumped until he was at eye level with the Shadow, and he slashed at his face. This made the creature let out a grunt, but it clearly didn’t do any amount of remarkable damage. Expecting a counter attack, Yu jumped away on the ground once again.

It was the right call as Izanagi covered his face with his hand right where Yu was standing. The monster cursed at his other self before swinging down his sword once again, but this time with an even bigger swing.

This said swing shook the ground as Yu leaped out of its way. But more importantly, he noticed the sand falling downwards where the sword has struck, like a fissure was opened beneath it.

Was there a ground beneath this sand ? Could he exploit that ?

He also noticed Izanagi hasn’t stopped levitating since he came in sight.

Huh.

Izanagi’s next sword blow was straight to the side, the grey knight timed his jump to dodge. He needed to get on Izanagi once again, and more importantly, find a way to pin him down, which was going to be quite tough.

“What ? That’s all you can do ?” Insulted the creature. “Get some move on ! I thought you were “strong” and “chivalrous” !”

Yu paid no mind to his insult.

“And of course you’re ignoring me. Do I need to piss you off ? Well first let’s make this more unfair !” The thunder beast extended his hand in Yu’s direction.

Tiny dark puddles erupted from the sand, lesser Shadows. All of them rushed at the knight. He dodged left and right and slashed what he could, but he was quickly overrun by their sheer number.

The dark goo kept him from moving, but his face was still uncovered by the slimy beasts. Izanagi laughed.

“So ? Still not gonna say anything ? No one’s here to do the talking for you ! Do you want me to go fetch your buddies ? Oh right, they probably aren’t your friends anymore !” He kept laughing as rage started building inside Yu. Even if he was just vocalizing his thoughts it was still painful to hear. “Come on talk ! Oh, I know what’ll get you react !” He kept cackling. “Once I’m done with you, I’ll go fetch your cute little partner, I’ll turn him into a really hot shadow !”

And that indeed got a reaction out of Yu, a thunderous reaction.

He zapped away with a thunderbolt all of the little monsters stuck on him, which took a massive toll on his body from using magic without his other self, but he didn’t care. More came from every direction. He kept running towards his shadow, outrunning the ones after him and slashing the ones in the way with a blank expression.

Izanagi laughed, proud of his success.“Now that’s a reacti-” Yu didn’t let him finish.

“ **Shut up and fight.** ” He leapt towards Izanagi and grabbed his cloak. He climbed and he didn’t hesitate to plant his sword in his other self to help him get up to his face.

Izanagi slashed with his claws at Yu, but the grey teen would swing on his planted sword to dodge it. By the sound of the creature’s grunts it seemed like Yu was finally doing some damage. He managed to climb up to the top, he dodged one more claw attack, and thrusted his sword in the top of the creature’s head.

From the shock, Izanagi cried and his levitation stopped from the pressure at the top. He fell into the sand and, as Yu guessed, his weight and the pressure he was putting on him was enough to make the ground break. Yu thrusted one more time and Izanagi fell through the crack into a sand cave, he struck one more time and the monster was at the bottom, the sand above starting to collapse on him, pinning into the ground.

“Why you little- !” He insulted in a slowly drowned voice.

Yu sneered. “So ? How is it going down there ?” He poked at the slowly buried Izanagi with his feet.

“You idiot ! I’m gonna die if I’m stuck here !”

“Of course not, Shadows can’t die from sand indigestion.” He teased.

“Sure I can you fool !”

Yu shrugged. “Then go back to where you belong then, me.”

After a beat, Izanagi laughed and slowly disappeared into blue particles that dove into Yu.

Exhausted from the fight, using his thunder without Izanagi and regaining his other self, he lost consciousness. But the azure colored sparks lifted him up onto the surface to safety.

Minato still watching from afar, applauded his disciple before turning around to his sanctuary. His job was done.

Meanwhile, the particules merged with Yu, changing his cloak from black to a brilliant silver with traces of gold, his bandanna into sharp antennas, and his simple katana into a massive almost double bladed sword with a giant golden ring linking the start and the end of its handle. All of it brand new.

* * *

Yu walked back to the sanctuary and bid his goodbyes to his now absent master. He could hear a question in the back of his head, “What now ?”.

He thought it was a silly question. With a grin and a twirl of his new silver coat, on his way out he answered only one thing :

“Time for a heroic comeback.”

**Author's Note:**

> If one of you knows what it's from i swear i'll be so happy, tho it's a bit rushed compared to what i wanted to make, but eh I'm used of messing up like that (even tho i should fix it)  
> Yes they are wearing clothes similar to their personas, I thought it'll be so badass if Yu gained Izanagi No Okami's attire because it looks awesome ok  
> I love Minato as a helpful mentor figure looking out for his pupil. And I also wanted him to just say "death is overrated"  
> Maybe I'll do more on this AU so you guys can have a better concept of what is going on, and honestly ? there is so many scenes i wanna adapt with the P4 cast i swear


End file.
